User talk:Madax the Shadow
This page is manually archived in Madax the Shadow's logbook. Each archive contains 30 entries. Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 Need to discuss a private matter? Email all of us admins using the admin mailing list or send just me an email at madaxtheshadow at outlook dot com PGP encryption key: 0xD179D60A7F53348F IRC You have time for a quick IRC? Sylux X 22:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yo Are you available today? Got some things I need your help with. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:16, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tours: Metroidvanias My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a periodical feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be on Metroidvania video games -- and, of course, Metroid fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out a recent Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Wikitroid. 2. How did you get into Metroidvanias? Into Metroid? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Metroidvanias? Any particular game that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Metroidvanias? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Metroidvania fan? Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Sitenotice Needs to have the AGF note removed. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:04, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RougeInchworm (talk) 02:28, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I just joined Wikitroid about a week ago, and I came across this thing called "Wikitroid's Weapon of Mass Destruction" and, I would like to know what it is. I'm not expecting a quick answer or anything, and it's not like I'm sitting around my computer screen waiting. Thanks. (P.S. Thanks for introducing me to the wiki. It's the first one I joined. :) Okay. Thanks! :D RougeInchworm (talk) This needs a purge too if you have time: Category:Speedy deletion candidates. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC) What if we made Wikitroid's Weapon of Mass Destruction clickable, but as an external link so we can Rick Roll people? Or is trolling of any kind not acceptable? I dunno I'm new here. :PRougeInchworm (talk) 20:50, April 13, 2014 (UTC) So, I was looking around the front page, and I went to talk. So, if we want a page deleted, we have to nominate it, and from. Then do administrators and users vote for it's deletion? RougeInchworm (talk) AB's RfA Please vote on it here. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) gj 00:12:35 <+Wikitroid-RC> Wikitroid move http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/move * The Exterminator * User:The Exterminator/Archive 4 renamed to User talk:The Exterminator/Archive 4: don't look at it I hereby present to you the "What Namespace Is It?!" Award. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I SAID DON'T LOOK AT IT. It was two in the morning, dadgummit. --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Y U NO STAY EXTEHMINATAH I'll still call you Ex. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:38, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Madax has, offsite, slowly become my online alias. This was pretty much one of the last things that needed to change to it, and I was kind of waiting for other stuff to allow changes so I could do those bits all at once, but I figured I waited long enough here. I'll probably still respond to Ex, I've heard it for half a decade lol. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:46, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I notice you declined my request for Patroller. I would just like some input as to why that is. I am looking for constructive criticism so that I can eventually earn the rank of admin and beaurocrat. -- JustAnIng (talk) 06:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I greatly appreciate your input, and will strive to do better next time. The reason I had ended up submitting in the wrong place was the fact that wording wasn't obvious enough, as I initially thought "Request for Rollback" meant a formal request to get a rollback. I now understand what it means. Also, I can understand the number of edits you want, and I would be contributing many many original articles, if I knew which ones we needed on the wiki. This is my main obstacle right now -- the fact that I don't know what we need. If I can get a list of all we need (don't make it a top priority if you have other tasks), then I will get right on writing these new articles. I just cannot seem to find ways to contribute, as most all info has been covered. -- JustAnIng (talk) 07:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Got it... I suppose I could look through the index and find what is missing. Until an organized list comes out, I guess I will go by what users are saying and what they would like to see. I will contribute as much as possible. The RfR section looks an awful lot like a section to ask for a rollback of work on a certain section, and that kind of confused me. I have no ideas to make it better, it was just a matter of how it was worded that caught me off guard. -- JustAnIng (talk) 08:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) IRC redux You, IRC. Now. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Opportunity Hello, I have a new Wiki up, and I would like to extend an offer for an administrator position. Although, before you make a decision, I would like a few questions answered: (Note: You must only answer these if you would like to accept the offer.) 1. How many Wikis are you an administrator or Beaurocrat on? Which ones? 2. Have you ever heard of or played UnovaRPG? If so, how long? 3. How much knowledge do you have of Pokémon? (On a scale of 0 being nothing, 10 being practiacally everything) 4. Would you help build a Wiki? How much? 5. Are you willing to respect senority of certain Beaurocrats or administrators? Thank you for any input you provide, I trust your reputation, and would love to see you on my team! Regards, JustAnIng (talk) 19:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) My Wiki: UnovaRPG :Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. I have just enough time to be here as it is, and I've only played a couple pokemon games so it's not quite my best subject. I wish you good luck with your wiki, though. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Signature colors Hi, I was just wondering whether or not it is okay to change my signature, or if you are restricting that to administrators only. Respond when you can, don't make this a priority, I was just curious. Thanks! JustAnIng (talk) 18:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :I can answer for you, it's completely fine. Just make sure you follow the rules outlined at WT:SYC. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much! I think I have it all figured out now. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk• ) 19:57, November 29, 2014 (UTC) You troll! Why did I ever think you would actually give us Wikitroid's weapon of mass destruction? Thanks for teaching me , though! :P Aside from that, I just wanted to ask if you wanted or needed any help with anything on the wiki right now. :) --JustAnIngTalk 03:24, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Afraid I wouldn't know, as I have no current projects here nor am I actively editing. Glad to see some people like my use of the fakelink humor. I believe the fakelink font was an addition to the MediaWiki:Common.css. I think. It doesn't come on all wikis by default. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :So I see. I wonder if it's an HTML 5 default then... JustAnIngTalk 17:30, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Am I insane or dedicated? I'm sure you've seen the MDb's Fan for Life section, well guess who just got added to it? (scroll to the bottom) http://www.metroid-database.com/features/fanforlife.php [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:10, April 15, 2015 (UTC) A bit of both. I haven't done it yet, but I've considered getting the screw attack myself. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Metroid-Manga Fan-Dub Hello, Nitzudan from the German Wikitroid here. Since I'm quite fond of the Metroid-franchise and I'm also a voice actor (more or less official since last wednesday) I decided to pay the franchise a little tribute and create a fandub of the Metroid-Manga, using the translation found at the Metroid-Database. Now I'd like to know if I'm allowed to post a blog about it in this wiki or if it will be deleted as spam when I do. I just want to find as many actors as possible to audition for my project and I thought this wiki would be a good place to look. Sincerely, Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 13:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC) : Hello Nitzudan. I personally have no problem with a blog post recruiting fellow Metroid lovers for the dub. You are also welcome to share it on either the local Wikitroid IRC or the official unofficial Metroid IRC. Be aware that excessive advertising may not be taken well, here or on IRC. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, I think I'll stick with a blog post. There's only one question I have: How excessive can I be without being annoying? That's everything. And thank you for the opportunity^^ Sincerely, Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 11:29, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : I recommend asking the community, either on the blog post itself or on a forum, how much you'd like to have the word out. We have a few ways to put a message where people can see it, but I'd rather not do too much with it if everyone else finds it uncomfortable or intruding. Best of luck! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 17:20, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, this is the Escapist 8661. I wanted to address you regarding your revision of the Wiki page titled "Urthic Ore." I too have been scouring online for this "official site" prior to your post and my attempt had been fruitless. I assumed the "official site" was referring to a "Metroid Prime official site." Promoting Nintendo Switch Fandom Article Hey there Madax! My name's Ryan and I'm with Fandom's Community Development Team. I wanted to reach out and ask whether the community would be open to hosting a banner ad linking to an article about the Nintendo Switch that's currently featured on Fandom from March 2 - March 28. Specifically, we'd like to place the banner on the Samus Aran article page and we'd also like to promote the article in your Forums if possible. If you want to take a look at the banners, you can see them here on my personal sandbox wiki. Let me know if you think the community would be open to this and definitely feel free to hit me up if you have any other questions. Thank you! Have a great day! Orko2814 (talk) 20:48, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Metroid: Samus Returns Reveal Trailer note Just a heads up, but Nintendo produced a New reveal trailer on Youtube that is 40 min. long. The old trailer can still be accessed on Youtube but is now officially unlisted. The new trailer does have new footage, one of which does confirm the Space Jump ability. -Adv193 (talk) 14:15, June 16, 2017 (UTC) It's unlisted now? Glad I got the url when I did. Thanks for the heads up! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 15:16, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :yep, which I also put in my watch later list to preserve the link. Just wanted to let you know in case you decide to upload the new one somehow as it does have new footage. -Adv193 (talk) 15:17, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Also while watching the new video I did see a "yellow door" which may suggest the obvious inclusion of the Power Bombs. But I will not add the information right now without conclusive proof. -Adv193 (talk) 18:08, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm not so sure. There seem to be new doors that can only be opened with charge shots, and they're colored yellow. That doesn't mean the Power Bombs aren't in this of course. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:34, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :That is the "reason" to wait first to find any conclusive proof. -Adv193 (talk) 19:08, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Testing This message is just to make sure stuff works. BearborgADMIN (talk) 01:21, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Images The Kihunter image can be deleted, but I'm not sure whether or not the Grapple Beam one should be; I think there's a place for it on the Grapple Beam article, maybe replacing the existing, less-detailed image of it in the Grapple article's gallery. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:34, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Guide cover When you start uploading scans from the guide, make sure you upload over this existing image of the cover, to the right. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:13, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Discussions and App Hi Madax, I've also sent a similar message to FastLizard about this -- since you're both active bcrats. I figure you two were the best people to reach out to. The reason for the message is in regards to a couple of potential product features to roll out onto this community. Since there is the new 3DS game coming out soon and another metroid game due out in 2018 -- we wanted to get the ball rolling on some new features. One of them being the Discussions product. This new social tool will eventually replace Special:Forum (not utilized by this community) and may serve the community better. Have you ever had a chance to try out this feature? Would you be ok with it being enabled on this community? The other product feature that ties into discussion is this communities own mobile app. Community Apps Discussions will be an integral part of the mobile app and introduce new users to the community. In order to curate content on your mobile app, you can use the "Edit Mobile main page". The app will eventually be on both the Apple and Android platforms. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns, Knakveey (talk) 21:50, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :We do need an update to our forums as they're a bit dated. I personally haven't tried Discussions specifically, but I have used the Special:Forum platform before. If it's anything similar the upgrade will be appreciated. My understanding is that this only replaces the forums, correct? We're a bit old school and like our talk pages, so as long as those are unaffected I'm sure the feature would be appreciated. :EDIT: As for the app, I thought all the wikis were available under the Game Guides app? Should the content/discussions be available there?--''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 06:04, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Madax. Discussions will only be replacing Special:Forums. Yours would be unaffected, but it still might be a good idea to think about using this new product. It will boost more activity, edits, and conversations because it will be on both mobile/desktop. ::Talk pages will not be affected at all. ::This app is completely separate from the Game Guides app. This app can be curated with any/all categories of this particular wiki. You can also add other content -- i.e blog posts/videos. Discussions are also another part of it, where users can join in on conversations. You can see all of our current apps in the Android store here. The app will eventually be on both Apple/Android. ::In order to curate the app, you'll need to curate the Mobile Main Page. I'm not too familiar with the metroid series, but can still curate the app if you need me to. Let me know! ::Hope this information helps. I can go ahead and flip the switch on the discussions module if you're ready. Would you be ok with a right rail module on the mainpage? ::Thanks for your consideration, ::Knakveey (talk) 22:13, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: At the moment it seems we're a bit on the divide. There's some I haven't gotten an answer from and others I can't quite make out a for or against. We'll decline for now and instead leave you a message if we change our minds. Thanks for asking, though. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:44, August 26, 2017 (UTC) IRC or Discord? Hi Madax! I am currently at work (nightshift), but I should have time to hop onto Discord. However, Im somewhat unfamiliar with Discord, with my only experience being AM2R's dedicated Discord page. Do you have a link to Wikitroid's Discord that I could get in? Thank you.Latinlingo (talk) 07:02, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Chozo seals and Husks If you take some DNA (not all) back to the seal, it will mark one of the husks of the remaining Metroids on the map.Pikmin theories (talk) 03:18, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Seems like this game gives you all kinds of tools to locate them, the detector, the seals/husks (since Metroids are always found close to their husks, Scan Pulse making them roar so you can use sound to know what direction to go, amiibo..... apparrently with all this stuff finding them is a breeze, of course obviously, fighting them is a different story.Pikmin theories (talk) 03:27, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Introduction - Fandom Wiki Manager Good afternoon Madax. I'd like to personally introduce myself to you as you are a very active member of this community. I am Jr Mme, a Fandom Wiki Manager, and I'll be helping the community of this wiki for any sorts of questions/problems, and be a bridge to full-time Fandom staff. Please let me know if you have any questions about anything wiki-related. I'll be glad to help you out! Thank you, - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:56, May 16, 2019 (UTC) I spoke to Memory I asked her if what you said was true. It's not. It was not my being dramatic that "drove her away". She lost interest, and the reasons for her departure were a lot more complicated than how you perceive them, that is to say, I did not cause her exit. While she agreed that I can be difficult, she left because she already stopped editing. We got too political and didn't do enough editing (which I can understand). She thought that my "drama" was mostly humorous. She'd also like you to leave her out of the debate. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:01, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :In that case you have my apologies for the accusation. My lessened activity starting around that time blended the events together from my perspective. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:54, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll respond to your other criticisms of me here, because I don't think the RfC is the right place for it. ::Regarding the descriptive names RfC, I only commented once on it before it devolved into a mudslinging competition between ChozoBoy, Piratehunter and Complete Supremacy Insurgence. If you actually read my vote, I was opposed to the idea of strict adherence to official, "non-descriptive" names, and the notion that if no such name existed, the subject was to be deemed an Unknown Artificial Mechanism/Life Form/whatever. I stand by that today. There was no "spite" in my comments, and it wouldn't matter even if there was, because these guidelines were implemented, and the RfC closed by you. You said that descriptive names are implicated by Use Common Sense, meaning we didn't need a policy for them (although you appear to believe that this was proven wrong). ::In accusing me of "using alt accounts to sabotage votes", you are referring to that time I tried to prevent you from becoming a bureaucrat. As I recall, I explained to you, and took responsibility, for my actions in an email a few years ago, and you told me it was in the past. Why dredge it back up now? Additionally, the way you've worded it implies this is something I've done multiple times, which is not true. As for attempting to demote Lizard, that was shortsighted and never going to work. I don't think he and I will ever get along. However, I know now that he is very much needed for when we, ahem, branch out (if that ever happens, and I no longer believe it will). ::I don't appreciate you attacking me personally during this RfC when I have not done the same. What reason do I have to continue editing if the administration has no confidence in my judgment, and sees me as a problem despite the myriad of articles, images, expansions and other edits I have added to this wiki? I would kindly ask you to retract these comments from the RfC and stick to the issues at hand. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:19, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't believe I ever threw slurs or insults at you, degraded your intelligence, or threatened you with personal harm. Calling out behavior is not a personal attack. I also never said you had spite in your comment, but you did begin with "apparently you have a vendetta for size types in names." Regardless, most of your argument wasn't even remotely addressing the concerns it brought up and seems to have been misunderstood. I've already had to explain this to you twice. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 19:36, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::AdmiralSakai did seem to have a vendetta against size types in names, and it's something he acknowledged. There's no spite in that, it was an observation. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:29, May 28, 2019 (UTC) About the Recent Changes Page... Didn't know there was a Special: Recent Changes page... Thank you for the information! This was very helpful, indeed. Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:16, May 19, 2019 (UTC) The Voting Method for Curating Comment I highly suggest this: LINK (Did not include this reference link possibly due to Wikitroid Policy) = Past Event at 1:59 DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:58, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Madax for your advice concerning the RFC! Knowledge was gained throughout this experience, and the knowledge learnt will definitely be needed (on another Planet). Your Friend: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:42, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Community page Wiki Manager Hello Madax! As your assigned Wiki Manager, would you be interested in having my name on by using this script? It would maybe help redirect users that have Fandom-specific questions to me. Let me know what you think! - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 19:07, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm putting it now. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 00:17, July 14, 2019 (UTC) No Hard Feelings I am sorry, Madax. I did NOT mean to upset you. I just want to help out. I supply this company with rich, resourceful, and scientific information. It is up to my superiors to decide what to do with these discoveries. But you are right about one thing. I promise to be a bit more "professional" from now on. Thank you. (P.S. I decided to post this here instead of the curating content page. Not entirley sure if this belonged there except maybe the 4th and 5th sentences. But as previously stated, I will work on a bit more "professional" level. Thank you for your understandment.) Your Friend and co-worker, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:54, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :He was irritated at me, not you. This RfC has tested our (Madax and myself) patience with each other but it's finally nearing an end. Also, we're not a company, and you are valuable here. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:00, July 14, 2019 (UTC) I hope you are okay, Madax. Remember, Roy and I care for your well being, and Wikitroid definitely needs you! You are invaluable! Never give in to the Corruption! Your Friend, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:21, August 4, 2019 (UTC)! :To be honest, it's hard for me to feel positive about Madax, and editing the wiki in general (which is why I haven't done as much lately) when he has twice said that he thinks of me as a problem. Once this RfC is done, we'll need to have a long and frank discussion about where we stand, and how and whether we can continue to work together. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:18, August 5, 2019 (UTC) We got this, all of us. Together, we are the Federation! Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:56, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Are you going to be okay, Madax? Sorry for worrying...Roy and I are here to help. Sincerly: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:24, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Sorry if I caused any trouble for inaccurate information. This was based on pre-existing logic, but it appears outdated. Am going to scrap the old info all together and start anew. Thank you. Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 18:37, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Hope I didn't startle anyone with the server. Just preparing. On a more serious note, should I stop uploading the pictures of the discoveries? Are my words proof enough? Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 01:35, October 24, 2019 (UTC) I recently added a Custom Clicker to a certain Planet (right now it is changed because of a certain green cat). Should one be added to Wikitroid? If so, what would be the best options? (My vote, some icon from Super Metroid?) From the Current King of Avalice: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:39, January 7, 2020 (UTC) :It's an interesting proposition. I personally prefer the default cursor, but you're welcome to open a forum or RFC if you want to gather community input. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:44, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Got the message thank you. I'll have to get back to this though. Life is going through a ton of work right now! The Signing of: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:50, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Disambiguation Saw the change right before my eyes. So I was wondering... For Wikitroid, how many pages does it take to create a qualifying Disambiguation page? Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:31, July 24, 2019 (UTC) (EDIT) Thank you for the link! Was looking for that. Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 17:08, July 25, 2019 (UTC) About Trial Tunnel/Grounds... Actually there are two empty doors in Trial Grounds. One of them is behind Ingworms and actually loads Trial Tunnel. The other one is just floating off map (the picture seen here). The floating unused door in the Light World is the door connecting Mining Station B to Storage A. Due to level layout, it would appear the unused floating variant is completly buried in sand. Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 02:21, July 26, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager Hey Madax, just introducing myself. I'm Technobliterator, and I'm taking over from Jr Mime for this wiki. Since he took over one of my wikis, I took this one on in exchange. Let me know if you need help with anything!--'Technobliterator' (T' ') 16:36, January 13, 2020 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:44, January 18, 2020 (UTC)